Elbenliebe
by Sith-Lady
Summary: Slash and more! Legolas ist verzweifelt, aber auch ein anderer Elb braucht dringend Hilfe..., Legolas merkt, wie schmerzhaft Liebe sein kann...Chapter 11! ist draussen...
1. Angst und Mut

Disclaimer: Alle Grundideen/ Basis der Geschichte kommen von John Ronald Reuel Tolkien. Charaktere und Story wurde von mir verändert, sodass manche die eigentlich tot sind noch leben etc etc Author: Melwen-06 Sonstiges: Wäre nett, wenn ich n' paar Reviews bekäme :-)(oder zumindest eins gg), thx 

Elbenliebe – Chapter 1 – Angst und Mut

Legolas begann zu weinen. Er hatte sich unauffällig in einer kleinen Kammer verschanzt, da er sich auf keinen Fall seine Angst und seine Zweifel anmerken lassen wollte.

Ein Sieg schien aussichtslos. Die Ankunft der Elben hier in Helms Klamm hatte ihm zwar kurz ein wenig Hoffnung gegeben. Diese wurde aber schnell wieder betrübt, als Legolas sich auf einen Aussichtsposten begab und die Armee von über 10000 Uruk-Hais auf die Burg zumarschieren sah. Legolas wusste, dass er seine Freunde jetzt nicht im Stich lassen durfte. Aber es erschien ihm einfach nur Sinnlos, sich in den sicheren Tod zu stürzen. Er hatte versucht dies Aragorn klar zumachen, doch dieser hatte ihn vor den Menschen bloßgestellt und gleich darauf den Raum verlassen, ohne Legolas eine Chance zu geben, sein Verhalten zu erklären. Er wollte nicht sterben, nicht jetzt, er hatte noch nicht all zu viel erlebt im Leben und erst jetzt wurde ihm dies bewusst.

Legolas setzte sich auf den kalten Steinboden. Er blickte kurz um sich. In der Kammer standen ein paar Werkzeuge, Putzkram und Eimer. Der Boden war staubig und die Wände feucht. Offensichtlich war dieser Raum in den Berg hineingebaut, denn die Wände waren eigentlich nur abgeschlagene und begradigte Felsen.

Der Elb legte seinen Kopf auf seine Knie, um nun seinen Tränen, auf jeden Fall unbemerkt, freien Lauf zu lassen. Doch sein Schluchzen und Wimmern blieb nicht ungehört. Ein anderer Elb näherte sich der Kammertür.

‚Hallo?' klang es durch die Tür. Wobei sich der Klang dieser Worte mit den Schritten und dem Geschreie der Soldaten, die Draußen die Burg weiter auf den baldigen Angriff vorbereiteten vermischte. ‚Ist da jemand?' Als der Elb dies sagte, versuchte Legolas ganz ruhig zu sein, damit er wieder abzog. Doch er blieb hartnäckig. Die Türklinke wurde nach Unten gedrückt: Ohne Erfolg, denn Legolas hatte die Tür zuvor verschlossen. Der Elb klopfte und versuchte weiter Kontakt zu ihm herzustellen.

Schließlich schob sich ein dünnes Messer durch den seitigen Türspalt, welcher den ‚Türverschluss' im Inneren der Kammer aufschob. Ein großer, kräftig gebauter

Elb trat ein. Er warf kurz einen Blick auf Legolas. Dann verschloss er die Tür hinter sich.

Legolas konnte das Gesicht des Elbenmannes nicht erkennen, doch der rot leuchtende Umhang verriet ihm, wer es war: Der Hauptmann der Elbentruppe und sein langwähriger Freund.

‚Haldir? Was willst du hier?'

‚Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass du es bist! Aragorn sucht dich.'

Der große Elb trat näher und hockte sich vor Legolas hin: ‚Was hast du?'

‚Gar nichts! Geh und sag Aragorn, dass ich ihn gleich aufsuchen werde!'

Haldir packte den Prinzen an den Oberarmen, um ihn nach Oben zu ziehen: ‚Keine Sorge Legolas! Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben! Das Gute gewinnt immer!'

Die Beiden lächelten sich kurz an. Es war ein komisches Gefühl für die beiden Männer so dicht beieinander zu stehen, doch die enge Kammer bat ihnen keine andere Möglichkeit.

‚Gehen wir!' sagte Legolas, als er sich noch die Überreste seiner Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte. Legolas ging auf die Tür zu und wollte sie öffnen, doch Haldir hielt ihn davon ab:

‚Legolas... warte... ich muss dir noch etwas sagen!'

Legolas guckte ihn verwundert an: 'Was gibt es?'

‚Ich bin voller Hoffnung, dass wir diesen Krieg gewinnen..., aber falls es doch das Ende von einem von uns sein sollte... . Mir liegt schon lange etwas auf dem Herzen... wir sind schon seit viele Jahrhunderten gute Freunde... und.. also in Lothlorien, als wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen habe... ich ... wie soll ich dir das erklären... wir haben noch solange miteinander

geredet... und... es war ein schöner Abend. Ich danke dir..., dass ihr mir damals so viel Sorgen genommen und Hoffnung gegeben habt. Das war nicht das erste Mal, dass ihr mir geholfen habt... ihr habt immer so gute Ratschläge... '

Legolas lächelte: ‚Dafür sind Freunde doch da!'

‚Also... ich habe euch doch von der Elbin erzählt, die ich schon lange kenne, aber... in die ich mich...'

‚Ja die Elbin, in die ihr euch verliebt habt' erwiderte Legolas: ‚Habt ihr meinen Rat befolgt und ihr endlich die Wahrheit gesagt?'

‚Nein... noch nicht, weißt du... das ist nicht so einfach. Ich habe Angst davor... Ich hab dir... nicht die ganze Wahrheit erzählt...' Haldir guckte sich aufgeregt um und suchte einen Gegenstand, mit dem er irgendwie von der Situation ablenken konnte, doch er fand keinen und schließlich trafen seine Augen wieder die von Legolas, der ihn zugleich erwartungsvoll, aber auch ein Bischen ungeduldig endlich zu erfahren was Sache war, ansah.

‚Weißt du... es geht gar nicht um irgendeine Elbin..., sondern um dich' Haldir schluckte und einige Tränen bahnten sich den Weg durch sein Gesicht, da er keine große Hoffnung hatte, Legolas könne seine Liebe erwidern.

Legolas blickte ihn erschrocken an.

‚Ich weiß, dass du mich dafür hasst... aber... ich liebe dich...' schluchzte Haldir ... ‚wir sollten jetzt besser gehen'


	2. Zärtlichkeit

Chapter 2 - Zärtlichkeit 

‚Ich hasse dich nicht!' Legolas kam noch etwas näher und legte seine Arme um die Hüften Haldirs und lehnte seinen Kopf an dessen Schulter. Haldir streichelte mit seinen Händen Legolas Rücken, doch er wollte ihm auch nicht zu Nahe treten, da er zunächst nicht wusste, was Legolas wirklich für ihn empfand. Doch dies wurde ihm bald klar, als Legolas seine Arme um seinen Hals legt, sich an ihm hochzog und ihn gleich darauf innig küsste.

Haldir war noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben so aufgeregt und erleichtert zur gleichen Zeit gewesen. Er hatte mit einem Schlag ins Gesicht gerechnet und mit der Beendigung ihrer Freundschaft, aber einen Kuss von dem Elben zu erhalten, den er liebte, hätte er nie zu träumen gewagt.

Zu Anfang berührten sich ihre Lippen nur vorsichtig und zurückhaltend geschlossen. Doch nach einiger Zeit wagten sie es ihre Münder zu öffnen, um der Zunge des jeweils anderen Einlass zu gewähren.

Jede Berührung durch Legolas Zunge schaffte ein Kribbeln in Haldir Bauch, welches langsam auch weiter nach Unten drang und Haldir leicht erregte.

Er wünschte sich, dieser Kuss würde ewig anhalten und obwohl ihm, durch das stürmische Küssen, das Atmen immer schwerer viel, wagte er es nicht, sich davon eine Pause zu gönnen.

Auch Legolas blieb es nicht unbemerkt, dass sein Elbenfreund zunehmend erregt war. Also hielt er inne und gab Haldir ein Zeichen, dass er ihn loslassen sollte. Haldir ließ seinen Elben auf den Boden gleiten: ‚Was ist? Was hast du? Bitte geh nicht! Nicht jetzt! Ich brauche

dich!'

‚Haldir, wir hätten Zeit und Ort für so etwas nicht schlechter wählen können! Lass uns gehen'

‚Die Uruks sind noch nicht hier! Sie werden noch ein paar Stunden brauchen. Solange werden wir hier nicht unbedingt gebraucht. Es gibt genug Männer, die die nötigen Arbeiten verrichten können! Lass mich jetzt nicht allein'

‚Haldir... Ich weiß... ich meine ich hab gehört, ...dass du... ich meine, dass ich... nicht der erste

Mann bin, dem du ... so nahe bist... . Stimmt das?'

‚Ja... aber hätte ich gewusst, dass ich mich in dich verlieben würde, dann hätte ich die vielen Jahre lieber allein verbracht...'

Legolas betrachtet Haldir. Viel konnte er nicht sehen, da es zu dunkel war. Also begann er mit seinen Händen den Körper des kräftigen Elben zu ertasten. Dabei stellte sich ihm eine wichtige Frage: War er immer noch erregt, oder hatte er dies nun mit seinem Abbruch

des Kusses beendet. Obwohl Legolas eher schüchtern war und noch keinerlei Erfahrung mit andern Männern hatte, schien er jetzt, im Vergleich zu Haldir weniger zurückhaltend. Ohne lange zu überlegen glitt er mit seiner Hand den Bauch des Elben hinunter und umfasste

damit sogleich die Wölbung in Haldir Hose.

Er war ganz offensichtlich noch erregter als vorher und dass Legolas seine Hand dort hinlegte, machte es ihm nicht grade leichter seine Erregung zu unterdrücken, die ihn in diesem Moment, ungesehen wegen der Dunkelheit, etwas rot werden lies.

‚Legolas...' hauchte er ‚... was machst du denn da?'

‚Was worauf du stehst!' sagte der Elb während sich seine andere Hand auf den Weg zu Haldirs Gürtelschnalle machte und diese öffnete.

Haldir konnte auf diese Aussage seines Liebsten nicht antworten, da es ihm ohne hin schon zu schwer fiel seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu halten.

'Sei nicht so schüchtern Haldir!' sagte Legolas, als er seinen Unterleib an Haldirs drückte, um ihm zu zeigen, wie erregt er selbst war. 'Du kannst mir eh nichts vormachen. Ich weiß wie sehr es dich anmacht... außerdem... will ich es auch!'

Haldir nahm zögernd seine Hand und legte sie auf Legolas Hintern um ihn zu streicheln. Die Beiden konnten sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten und glitten auf den kalten Steinboden, wobei Legolas oben lag.

Haldir öffnete die Bänder von Legolas Gewandt, zog ihm dieses aus und benutzte es als Unterlage. Legolas fror, als er in seiner unbedeckten Schönheit auf dem noch bekleideten Elben lag. Doch dies sollte sich bald ändern, denn Haldir war bereit, ihn bis ins Unermäßliche aufzuheizen.

Er begann nun seinerseits, sein Gewandt auszuziehen, um auch dieses auf dem Boden auszubreiten. So hatten er ihnen ein kleines Lager erschaffen, nicht das Gemütlichste, doch Angesichts ihrer Lage und Umgebung schien es immer noch die beste Möglichkeit zu sein.

Haldir drehte Legolas auf den Rücken und legte sich über ihn. Er begann zärtlich dessen Hals und Ohrspitzen zu küssen, während Legolas sich dessen markanten und doch zärtlich glänzenden Körper ansah.

Haldir wusste, dass die Orks durchaus nicht mehr ein paar Stunden brauchen würde, wie er es Legolas gesagt hatte. Deshalb musste alles schneller gehen, als es den Beiden vielleicht lieb war.

Der Hauptmann glitt mit seiner Zunge langsam den Hals des Elben hinab und leckte zärtlich, zunächst über seine eine, dann über seine andere Brustwarze, was ihn merklich erregte. Dann wanderten seine Lippen, mit zärtlichen Küssen, den Bauch des Elben hinunter.

Dieser wurde unruhig, denn er ahnte was Haldir vorhatte und in seinem Kopf erdachte er sich die heißesten Fantasien, seine geheimsten Träume und Wünsche. Und einige von diesen sollten sich bald erfüllen.

Haldir glitt mit seiner Zunge am Bauchnabel des Elben vorbei bis hin zu dessen harter Erregung.

Er widmete dieser zunächst ein paar zärtliche Küsse, die dann immer wilder wurden. Dann glitt er mit seiner Zunge den immer härter werdenden, pulsierenden Schaft des Prinzen auf und ab, um ihn dann endlich in den Mund zu nehmen. Er presste seine Lippen zunehmende stark zusammen und bewegte seinen geschlossenen Mund immer schneller werdend auf und ab. Immer wieder hielt er kurz inne, um sanft an der empfindlichen Spitze zu saugen.

'Hhhhaldir... das ist... soo guut,... biiitte, hör blooß... nicht auuf' stöhnte Legolas, der begonnen hatte, sich unter den anregenden Zungenspielchen des Hauptmannes zu winden.

Haldir führte das Spielchen noch eine Weile weiter, da er kaum wagte sich dem 'Befehl' seines Prinzen zu widersetzen. Dann rutschte er zu Legolas Ohr, um ihm etwas zuzuflüstern: 'Legolas... wir haben nicht viel Zeit... wir sollten gleich... na ja... du weißt schon... ich meine... so richtig...'

Legolas guckte Haldir erschrocken an.


	3. Vorbereitungen

Chapter 3 - Vorbereitungen :-)

'Aber... ich...'

'Was hast du?'

'Ich hab doch noch nie...'

'Keine Sorge Legolas, ich werde dir nicht wehtun'

'Nein... das...das wirst du nicht... weil ich dich nämlich 'unterwerfen' werde'. Während er das sagte, versuchte Legolas den anderen Elben von sich runterzustoßen, was sich als äußerst schwierig erwies, da dieser viel schwerer war als er.

Als Haldir sich also aus eigener Kraft auf den Boden gelegt hatte, um dem andern Elb die Erfahrung zu ersparen, dass er nicht stark genug war, dachte er darüber nach was Legolas gesagt hatte.

Irgendwie hatte er ja Recht. Schließlich währe es für Haldir durchaus nicht das erste Mal, dass ein anderer Elb in ihn eindringen würde und außerdem musste Legolas gleich noch kämpfen können, ohne von irgendwelchen Schmerzen gehindert zu werden.

Also beschloss der Hauptmann sich dem Prinzen zu unterwerfen, was von ihrer Rangfolge her ja auch besser passte. Doch etwas helfen müsste er ihm wohl trotzdem, denn schließlich hatte Legolas keinerlei Erfahrung.

Die Beiden begannen sich zärtlich zu küssen. Dabei rieben ihre Unterleibe aneinander, was sie beide so ziemlich erregte und Legolas immer mehr Vorfreunde auf das, was bald kommen sollte bereitete.

Haldir hingegen war etwas besorgt. Er hatte guten Grund dazu. Denn erstens, hatte er es nicht mehr gemacht, seit er sich in Legolas verliebt hatte und dies war nun immerhin etwa ein halbes Jahrhundert her und zweitens, war es unter diesem Umständen nicht möglich irgendwoher ein Gleitmittel zu erhalten, außer dem, was ihre eigenen Körper hergaben.

Haldir spreizte seine Beine weiter und nahm Legolas Hand, um dann einen Finger nach dem anderen in den Mund in den Mund zu nehmen. Dann schob er Legolas Hand zu seinem eigenen Hintern.

Legolas schob vorsichtig seinen feuchten Finger in Haldirs kleine Öffnung. Dabei guckt er seinen Liebsten an, um genau zu sehen, ob es ihm gefiel oder nicht. Als Legolas schließlich auch seinen zweiten Finger komplett in dem Elben versenkte, reagierte dieser mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln und seufzte leicht auf. Wie lange hatte er dieses Gefühl schon nicht mehr erlebt. Er hatte es so sehr vermisst.

Legolas nahm noch einen Dritten dazu und obwohl Haldir dies sehr erregte, fühlte er doch ein leicht unangenehmes schmerzähnliches Gefühl, auch weil die angefeuchteten Finger schon längst wieder getrocknet waren.

Legolas zögerte kurz, als er merkte, dass es seinem Geliebten nicht zu gefallen schien.

'Tue ich dir weh?'

'Nein mach nur weiter...' hauchte der Hauptmann 'such den empfindlichen Punkt in mir! Dann wird's mir besser gehen'. Ein leichtes Lächeln zeichnete sich auf Haldirs Lippen ab.

Legolas begann zögerlich seine Finger in verschiedene Richtungen zu bewegen.

Der Elbenprinz versuchte, mit seinen Fingern so tief wie möglich in den Hauptmann einzudringen. Als er den Punkt gefunden hatte, wurde er von Haldir mit einem starken Stöhnen belohnt: '... das machst du guuut... mhh...Legolas... küss mich'

Die Beiden verschmolzen zu einem innigen Kuss, währendt Legolas begann, seine Finger schneller zu bewegen und in den Elben zu stoßen.

'Ohh Legolas, ich will dich... richtig. Komm schon. ... Nimm mich!'

Legolas lächelte seinen Liebling an, während er seine Finger langsam rauszog.

Haldir drückte den Prinzen zur Seite und beugte sich nach Vorne, um den Schaft des Elben in den Mund zu nehmen und ihn so anzufeuchten und auf volle Größe anwachsen zu lassen. Legolas stöhnte und begann mit seinen Händen durch das glänzende Haar des Hauptmannes zu fahren und dessen Kopf an seinen Körper zu drücken, um Haldir dazu zu bringen, ihn noch tiefer in den Mund zu nehmen. Dabei entflossen Legolas erste Tropfen der Lust, wie es sich Haldir erhofft hatte. Er verrieb sie auf Legolas Härte, legte sich dann wieder auf den Rücken und spreizte seine Beine. Legolas guckte ihn etwas verschüchtert an, aber seine verdunkelten Augen zeigten, wie sehr er sich danach sehnte.


	4. Begierde

Elbenliebe - Chapter 4 - Begierde

Er legte sich vorsichtig auf den anderen Elben und hob dessen Po leicht an. Dann drang er langsam ein. Zunächst nur mit der Spitze, dann tiefer. Haldir brachte einen dumpfen Schmerzesschrei hervor und verkrampfte um Legolas harten Schaft, sodass dieser sich stark zurückhalten musste, jedoch trotzdem für kurze Zeit die Kontrolle über seinen Körper verlor und trotz der offensichtlichen Schmerzen noch tiefer in Haldir eindrang.

'Lllegolas, ...wwarte mal kurz.'

'Verzeih mir Haldir... ich... ich wollte dir nicht wehtun... es ist nur... das...das macht mich so an...Sssoll ich aufhören?'

'Nnein... es geht schon.'

'Bist du sicher?'

'Jja' _ich will, dass du glücklich bist Schatz_ dachte Haldir _es geht hier nur um dich, auch wenn ich dafür so manchen Schmerz ertragen muss!_

Legolas überlegte kurz, wie er es seinem Liebsten schmackhafter machen konnte: 'Versuch dich zu entspannen Süßer': Er begann mit seiner Hand Haldirs Härte zu massieren, während er bis zum Ansatz in ihn eindrang. Er merkte, dass Haldir sich in einen Gefühlschaos zwischen Schmerz und Lust befand, doch nach einiger Zeit erhielt die Lust eindeutig die Oberhand.

Legolas begann seinen Schaft, im gleichen Rhythmus mit seiner Handbewegung, im Elben zu bewegen. Die Bewegungen wurden immer härter und er versuchte, so oft wie Möglich, den empfindlichen Punkt in seinem Elben zu treffen und wurde jedes Mal, wenn er es schafte, mit einem erregten Stöhnen belohnt.

Haldir hatte sich inzwischen total entspannt und gab sich komplett seiner Erregung hin.

Er stöhnte immer wieder Legolas Namen. Sein Atem war so unruhig, dass es ihm schwer fiel zu sprechen. ‚Gegefällt es dir auch?'

‚Ja Haldir,... sehr... viel mehr... als ich es erwartet hatte!... Mein Hauptmann!' Ein Lächeln kam kurz über Legolas Lippen, es wurde aber kurz darauf von seinem Stöhnen verdrängt: ‚Haldir... es... es... macht mich total an und... ich...ich kann nicht mehr lange...'

Diese Worte schienen bei Haldir die Lust und die Sehnsucht nach baldiger Erlösung in die Höhe zu treiben. Legolas Bewegungen wurde immer schneller und stärker, bis er sich schließlich, mit lautem Keuchen, in Haldir ergoss und auch dieser endlich seine ersehnte Erlösung erlangte.

Erschöpft entfernte sich Legolas aus dem Elben und legte sich neben ihn auf den Boden. Mit einem Tuch wischte er Schweiß und Restflüssigkeiten ihrer Begierde von ihren Körpern und begann sich wieder anzuziehen. Haldir lag noch immer, voller Faszination von dem was er da grade erlebt hatte am Boden und regte sich nicht. _Oh man, du warst so heiß mein Süßer, diese Nacht werde ich, was auch noch schlimmes passieren mag, immer als etwas Gutes in Erinnerung haben, mein Liebster!_. Nun erhob auch er sich und begann sich anzuziehen. Als sie fertig waren, traten sie aus der Kammer. Haldir voran, um zu gucken, ob auch niemand da war. Legolas kurz darauf hinterher. Die beiden begutachteten sich noch kurz, um zu prüfen, ob auch alle Spuren verwischt waren. Sie wollten sich grade einen letzten Kuss geben, als sie plötzlich von der Seite angesprochen wurden.

P.S.: Sorry, wenn in der Story viele Rechtschreibfehler sind, aber ich hab im Moment keine Rechtschreibkontrolle auf dem PC.


	5. Schmerz

Chapter 5 - Schmerz

‚Legolas, da bist du ja. Ich habe dich schon überall gesucht.' Anscheinend hatte Aragorn zu ihrem Glück nichts von ihrem ‚Kussversuch' mitbekommen. Jedenfalls verhielt er sich recht normal. ‚Komm. Ich brauche deinen Rat, zur besseren Verteidigung der Mauern und der Tore. Sehr Kampfbereit siehst du ja nicht aus! Wo sind Pfeil und Bogen? Hast du vor mit Fäusten zu kämpfen? Komm!'

Legolas sah etwas beschämt zu Boden und folgte Aragorn. Dann blickte er noch einmal lächelnd auf Haldir zurück.

Die beiden standen sehr nahe beieinander. Auch wenn sie sich bemühten auf die immer näher kommenden Uruk-Hais zu achten fielen ihre Blicke immer wieder aufeinander. Sie hatten so furchtbare Angst sich zu verlieren. Keiner wollte mehr allein sein, nachdem sie nun entdeckt hatten, was sie wirklich füreinander empfanden. Und immer wieder, wenn sie daran dachten, wie viel schöne Stunden sie schon miteinander hätten verbringen können, wenn Legolas sich über seine Gefühle klar gewesen und Haldir schon früher über seinen Schatten gesprungen wäre, wurden sie wütend auf sich selbst.

Es begann also, der erste Feil war gefallen, versehentlich zwar, aber so war es und die grausamen Geschöpfe des Bösen hätten mit den dunklen Plänen ihres Meisters fast alles kaputt gemacht. Denn Haldir wurde schwer verletzt und wäre Legolas nicht gewesen, der die Hoffnung nicht aufgab, wäre er vermutlich zurückgelassen worden und an Ort und Stelle gestorben. Er war es, der zusammen mit einem der übrig gebliebenen Elben den Hauptmann in die Burg trug und ihn dort versorgte, während die anderen weiterhin versuchten die Tore zu schützen. Erst die Ankunft Gandalfs und der Rohirrim brachte die Wende in diesem Krieg.

Zurück in Edoras wurde der Sieg gefeiert. Legolas war nicht nach Feiern zu mute. In einem Nebenzimmer lag sein geliebter Haldir, der wahrscheinlich immer noch in Lebensgefahr schwebte, dem man aber im Moment nicht mehr Helfen konnte, als man es getan hatte. Legolas hatte vorgeschlagen, ihn nach Imladris zu bringen, damit Elrond ihn heilen konnte, so weit es ihm möglich war. Aber Aragorn hatte diese Idee abgelehnt, da der Weg zu lang und zu gefährlich wäre, vor allem bei den starken Verletzungen.

Legolas wusste, dass er wenigstens so tun musste, als ob er Spaß hätte, denn er wollte um jeden Preis verhindern, dass ihr Verhältnis, wegen übertriebener Fürsorge, aufflog. Also ein Trinkspiel. Vielleicht würden „ein paar Liter Bier in seinem Blut" sich etwas erheiternd auf ihn auswirken und ihm die Schmerzen und die Angst nehmen. Leider erwies sich dies als ein Irrglaube. Nachdem er Gimli im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes unter den Tisch getrunken und danach noch ein paar Bier getrunken hatte, spürte er nun doch mehr, als nur ein leichtes Kribbeln in seinen Fingern.

Seine Betrunkenheit führte zu einer Situation, die ihm im nachhenein sehr unangenehm war, denn er vertraute sich mit seinem Problem Éomer an. Dieser war zunächst etwas verwundert, doch da er schon immer von der Schönheit und Weisheit der Elben beeindruckt gewesen war, sowohl bei den Frauen, als auch bei den Männern, schien es ihm durchaus möglich und nicht einmal abartig, dass zwei Elbenmänner sich verlieben könnten. Auch wenn sich seine Gedanken eher auf die verbale und weniger auf die körperliche Beziehung bezogen, weiter wollte er auch gar nicht denken, denn er war durch und durch ein Typ, der Frauen zugeneigt war. Er riet Legolas, zu Haldir zu gehen, aber so zu tun, als wäre seine Sorge um ihn rein freundschaftlich.

Legolas befolgte den Rat. Er ging zu Haldir ins Zimmer und schloss die Tür. Dann setzte er sich auf die Bettkante und strich mit seiner Hand über Haldirs seidige Haare. Ein sanfter Seufzer entglitt den Lippen des Hauptmannes. Eine Reaktion auf seine Berührung oder eher auf einen Traum? Legolas wusste es nicht. Aber es war ihm auch relativ egal. Immerhin ein Zeichen für Lebendigkeit und davon sah man bei ihm zu jener Zeit nicht viele. Seine Haut, vorher schon blass, war nun fast weiß. Außerdem nicht mehr glänzend und seidig, sondern matt und rau. Seine Lippen ganz trocken. Legolas wollte sie am liebsten anfeuchten, aber das lies er doch lieber bleiben. Er sah sich Haldirs Wunden an. Der Verband an seinem Arm war durchgeblutet. Legolas nahm einen neuen Verband aus einem Schrank und wechselte ihn gegen den alten aus. _Schon besser_, dachte er. Ein seichtes Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinen Lippen. Er kümmerte sich gern um ihn. _Was mache ich mit seinem Rücken? Den Valar sei dank, dass der Uruk-Hai, der ihn angriff mit einer Stumpfen Axt kämpfte. Sonst wäre Haldir vermutlich sofort gestorben. _Legolas zog Haldirs Decke runter und drehte ihn zur Seite. Präzise betrachtete er den Verband auf seinen Rücken. Er schien noch gut zu sein. Es war kein Blut zu sehenLegolas legte seinen Liebsten wieder auf den Rücken, als dieser ein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen hervorbrachte. _Es tut mir Leid, Liebster, ich wollte dir nicht wehtun! _Er tat noch etwas Salbe auf die kleineren Wunden, die Haldir sich zugezogen hatte, was ihn immer wieder leicht zusammenzucken lies. Dann setzte er sich neben ihn und beobachtete jede Regung seines Körpers auf der Suche nach weiteren Lebenszeichen. Dies tat er die ganze Nacht hindurch und fortan auch jede Nacht und jede Tagesstunde, die er entbehren konnte. Doch dann musste er wieder fort, nach Gondor, mit dem Heer Rohans. Es fiel ihm wirklich schwer seinen Liebsten hier alleine zu lassen. Doch seine Hoffnung und sein Wille, diesen Krieg zu gewinnen waren nun größer denn je.

P.S.: Sorry, dass bei manchen (vielleicht auch allen) chapters manchmal komische bzw. unlogische absetzte stehen. Ich weiß auch nicht, wie das passiert ist, ist mir gerade erst aufgefallen! Sorry nochmal!


	6. Dunkle Gedanken

Chapter 6 – Dunkle Gedanken

‚Legolas, wach auf!' Aragorn war besorgt. Er brachte Legolas etwas Wasser. ‚Geht es dir besser?'

‚Was ist passiert, wo bin ich?' fragte Legolas verwirrt.

‚Du bist in Minas Tirith. Erinnerst du dich nicht? Bis vor 1 Stunde hast du noch mit voller Kraft gegen Orks gekämpft, aber dann bist du einfach zusammengebrochen. Ich habe dich auf meinem Pferd nach Minas Tirith gebracht. Hast du Schmerzen? Was ist los mit dir?'

Legolas gab keine Antwort. Oh ja, er wusste genau was los war. Er hatte auch schon Tage bevor sie in die Schlacht gezogen waren nicht mehr in Ruhe Schlafen können und konnte es bis jetzt nicht, jedenfalls bis vor etwa einer Stunde, wie es schien. Er hatte sich zu große Sorgen gemacht, um schlafen zu können, aber jetzt war er mit den Kräften endgültig am Ende. Es schien ihm auch, als brauche er sie nicht mehr, jetzt da Sauron vernichtet war. Doch dann erinnerte er sich an Haldir. Er wollte am liebsten sofort zu ihm gehen, aber er war körperlich nicht dazu im Stande.

Umso größer war seine Freude, als er nach paar Tagen aufwachte und seinem geliebten Elben in die Augen blickte, der neben ihm auf einen Bett saß und ihn beobachtet hatte.

Haldir lächelte: ‚Na, hast du gut geschlafen? Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht, du würdest gar nicht mehr aufwachen.'

Legolas sah ihn wütend an: ‚Du hast die Sorgen gemacht. Du meinst, du hättest dir Sorgen gemacht? Wenn du wüsstest, was für Sorgen ich mir um dich gemacht habe, dann würdest du nicht so leichtfertig darüber reden!' Legolas stand auf und verließ das Zimmer, aber schon nach ein paar Sekunden war er wieder da und überwältigte seinen süßen Elben mit einem innigen Kuss. ‚Oh Valar! Haldir, ich hatte solche Angst um dich, das kannst du dir gar nicht vorstellen. Ich bin so froh, dass du hier bist. Wie geht es dir, hast du schmerzen?'

‚Ja, es tut sehr weh. Die Wunden werden vermutlich sehr lange brauchen, um zu verheilen, wenn sie es überhaupt tun. Ich hoffe, du magst meinen Körper auch so noch.'

Legolas lachte. ‚Natürlich.'

Haldir nahm seinen Liebsten auf den Schoß und in den Arm. _Endlich sind wir wieder vereint, du schönster und kühnster Elb der Erde. Und für keine Frau der Welt würde ich dich eintauschen. Aber ich habe Sorge um dich. Ich habe furchtbare Angst dich zu verlieren, denn ich weiß, irgendwann wird der Tag kommen, an dem du dir nicht mehr sicher bist, ob du mich liebst und du wirst mich verlassen, in aller Freundschaft, um doch lieber ein normales Leben mit Frau und Kindern zu führen. Und dann werde ich wieder alleine sein und niemals wieder, werde ich so für jemanden empfinden wie für dich und mein Herz wird kalt werden und alle Sterne werden für mich verblassen. Nichts Schönes wird es mehr für mich geben auf dieser Welt und nichts was mich nicht mit an dich erinnert. Und die Erinnerungen werden schmerzhaft sein, da ich weiß, dass es nie wieder so sein wird wie früher. Oh Legolas, bitte verlass mich nicht._

Legolas war etwas verwundert über die plötzlich Stille, aber er genoss es so mit Haldir zu verharren und ahnte nicht, an welche furchtbaren Dinge er grade dachte. Er stricht seinem Liebsten über die Haare. Dieser seufzte leicht und versank dann wieder in Gedanken.

_Ja, wir sind wieder vereint und ich weiß du liebst mich, denn du warst in großer Sorge um mich, wohl wahr und doch fühle ich tiefen Schmerz, wenn ich an das denke, was kommen mag, denn dieser Schmerz ist mir für wahr nicht Fremd. Hatte sich Glorfindel, mit dem ich lange Zeit zusammen war doch auch in eine Frau verliebt und mich für sie verlassen. Ich dachte es wäre für immer. Aber er dachte es nicht. Was denkt Legolas? Selbst wenn ich ihn fragen würde, er würde mir vermutlich sagen, was ich hoffe zu hören und nicht was er denkt. Ich habe ihn mit meiner Liebe plötzlich überrascht und er hatte in seiner Not in dieser furchtbaren Stunden kaum eine andere Wahl, als mit mir wenigstens einen kurzen Moment des Glücks zu erleben, dass er so dringend brauchte, um sein Herz zu erwärmen. Doch wer wird mein Herz erwärmen, wenn er von mir geht? Noch einmal werde ich diese Schmerzen nicht ertragen. Ich kann es einfach nicht. Es gibt nur einen Weg, um dies zu verhindert. Schmerzen wachsen mit der Liebe und wenn die Liebe nicht mehr wächst, werden auch die Schmerzen nicht mehr wachsen. Oh Legolas ich liebe dich so sehr und es fällt mir schwer dir jetzt dein Herz zu brechen, aber später wirst du es mir danken, glaub mir..._


	7. Legolas' Schmerz

Chapter 7 – Legolas' Schmerz

Es verstrichen noch einige Tage, bis Haldir sich endgültig dazu entschloss sich von Legolas zu trennen. Er wagte es jedoch nicht, selbst mit ihm zu reden, also schrieb er ihm einen Abschiedsbrief. Erst schrieb er mehrer Seiten. Doch dann zerriss er diese und schrieb eine Kurzfassung, die das ganze, seiner Meinung nach, weniger schmerzhaft machte und lies diese Legolas bringen. Gleich darauf verließ er Minas Tirith

_Lieber Legolas,_

_ich weiß du wirst es nicht verstehen, aber wir können nicht länger zusammen sein. Es gibt keine Zukunft für uns beide, unsere Wege werden sich trennen und bevor ich dies erleben muss, soll es lieber gleich vorbei sein. Ich bitte dich, frag nicht nach genauen Gründen, denn das würde die Sache nur schwerer machen. Es tut mir Leid. _

_Dein Haldir_

Legolas las den Brief nun zum fünften Mal, aber verstehen tat er es deswegen auch nicht. Er setze sich, trank ein bischen Tee und begriff erst dann, dass das alles was er grad erlebte real war. Er ließ die Tasse fallen, welche beim Aufprall in viele Teile zerbrach und er hatte das Gefühl, dass all diese Scherben sich in sein Herz bohrten. Er nahm erneut den Brief und las ihn. Er ließ sich auf den Boden fallen und weinte in seiner Verzweiflung. Er wusste nicht was er falsch gemacht hatte. Zu früherer Stunde dieses Tages, als sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten, wirkte Haldir noch glücklich. Legolas lag noch lange Zeit in Gedanken versunken da. Doch aus seinem Schmerz entwickelte sich mit der Zeit und den Gedanken Hass. Es konnte nicht einfach vorbei sein, es durfte nicht vorbei sein. Wie konnte Haldir nur so feige sein? Zum einen in einem Brief mit ihm Schluss zu machen und nicht mal die Würde zu haben, es ihm direkt zu sagen und außerdem, die genauen Gründe nicht zu nennen. _Nein Haldir, so einfach kommst du mir nicht davon. Die Sache ist für mich eh unerträglich, schwerer wird es höchstens für dich. Und das hast du wahrlich verdient. Ich kann für niemanden, der mir das antut noch irgendwelche Liebe empfinden. Und das werde ich dir sagen, denn du sollst die gleichen Schmerzen haben, die du mir zufügst! Falls du überhaupt noch etwas für mich empfindest..._


	8. Töte mich, denn ich wollte dich retten

**Chapter 8 –Töte mich, denn ich wollte dich retten, doch du verstehst mich nicht...**

Legolas packte seine Sachen. Er hatte erfahren, dass Haldir fort war, auf dem Weg nach Lothlorien und er hielt es für die einzige Möglichkeit, seinen Schmerz zu überwinden, noch einmal mit Haldir zu sprechen. Zwar hatte er Rache geschworen, doch war ihm klar geworden, dass diese ihm auch nicht weiterhelfen konnte und dass er Haldir nicht hasste, sondern liebte und ihn auf keinen Fall verletzen wollte, auch wenn er dies vielleicht schon mit seinem Erscheinen täte. Aragorn war etwas verwundert, dass alle es plötzlich so eilig hatten aus Minas Tirith raus zu kommen, wo er doch grade zum König gekrönt worden war. Doch verabschiedeten sie sich in Freundschaft und Legolas versprach ihm, ihn bald wieder zu besuchen. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg. Jedoch nicht direkt, er hatte beschlossen einen kleinen Umweg nach Edoras zu machen, wo er mit Éomer, der schon vor einigen Tagen dorthin zurückgekehrt war, um Rat bitten wollte. Schließlich wusste Éomer von der Beziehung zwischen Haldir und Legolas aus früheren Erzählungen Legolas', wieso sollte er sich mit diesem privaten Problem also noch mehr Leuten anvertrauen.

Legolas blieb länger in Edoras als geplant und zwischen ihm und Éomer kam es zu einer starken Freundschaft. Legolas wunderte sich manchmal, woher Éomer diese guten Beziehungsratschläge hatte, war er doch selber, jedenfalls offiziell, noch nicht vergeben. Doch schenkte ihm Éomer Hoffnung und sein Herz wurde von Freude erfüllt, die er seit dem Brief von Haldir nicht mehr hatte verspüren können. Ewig konnte er in Edoras nicht bleiben, schließlich hatte er vor seine Beziehung, die es ja eigentlich nicht mehr gab, zu retten. Also ritt er nach Lothlorien, wo er Haldir nach kurzer Zeit ausfindig machte.

Doch ein tiefer Schmerz traf Legolas direkt ins Herz, als er Haldir mit einer Frau sah. Sehr innig unterhielten sich die beiden, lachten, legten ihre Hände ineinander. Jetzt glaubte Legolas, den Grund für ihre Trennung gefunden zu haben. Dunkelheit und Kälte legte sich um sein Herz wie er sie noch nie zuvor verspürt hatte. Hatte ihn Haldir etwa nur ausgenutzt, für die Zeit in der er nicht mit ihr zusammen sein konnte? Liebte er sie, genauso sehr wie er vorgab, ihn zu lieben? Wie konnte er nur mit ihr umgehen, wie er mit ihm umgegangen war, ohne das Anzeichen eines schlechten Gewissens? _Also hast du nie wirklich etwas für mich empfunden? Du hast mich nur ausgenutzt! _Auch wenn es ihm nicht gefiel, musste Legolas erneut ein paar Tränen aus seinem Gesicht wischen. Dann sprang er wütend zu den Beiden hervor, einen Pfeil auf Haldir richtend:

‚Das ist es also?' schrie er und mit leicht gehauchter Stimme ergänzte er: ‚Wie konntest du mir das nur antun?'

Haldir erschrak, als er seinen Geliebten nun so verzweifelt neben ihm stehen sah und nun wurde ihm zum ersten Mal bewusst, wie sehr er ihn verletzt hatte, wie sehr er sich selbst verletzt hatte. Er sagte dem Mädchen, es solle sie allein lassen, da es eine Sache zwischen ihnen Beiden war und sie davon kein Leid tragen sollte, wusste er doch, dass niemals etwas ernsthaftes aus ihr und ihm hätte werden können, denn zu sehr hing er noch an Legolas den er jetzt in seine hasserfüllten Augen sah.

‚Legolas, beruhige dich! Mach keinen Fehler, den du später bereust.'

‚Reue? Mich wunderts', dass du dieses Wort überhaupt kennst, denn du scheinst derartiges nicht zu verspüren, so wie du dich verhältst!'

‚Das stimmt nicht Legolas. Bitte! Leg' deinen Bogen weg, dann können wir darüber reden. Ich kann es dir nichts erklären, wenn ich tot bin.'

‚Mit dem Tod wärst du gerecht bestraft, für das, was du mir angetan hast! Du hast mir nur benutzt, mich nie geliebt, mir nur 'was vorgemacht!'

‚Das stimmt nicht, ich...'

‚Leugne es nicht!' sagte Legolas mit zorniger Stimme und das Unglück wollte es, dass Legolas' Hand, durch den Zorn erzittert, den Pfeil auf der gespannten Sehne nicht mehr halten konnte. Und der Pfeil traf Haldir...


	9. Du bist nicht allein

Chapter 9 – Du bist nicht allein...

Erschrocken ließ Legolas den Bogen fallen. Was hatte er getan. Für einen Moment beobachtete er Haldir der sich vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden wand. Dann überkam ihn die Furcht, denn Haldirs Schmerzlaute weckten die Aufmerksamkeit von anderen Elben, die schnell herbeieilten. Darunter erkannte er Haldirs Brüder Rúmil und Orophin. Er wusste was geschieht, wenn man einen der Brüder im Bunde verletzt hat, also lief er, wenn auch schweren Herzens, davon und tauchten in den Tiefen der Wälder unter, seinen Bogen zurücklassend. So kam es, dass Haldirs Brüder den Bogen fanden und sie wussten wem er gehörte und wurde begierig Legolas zu finden. In kleinen Gruppen ließen sie die Elben durch den Wald streifen, auf der Suche nach Legolas und Legolas spürte, dass man ihn verfolgte und seine Schritte wurden schneller und erst nach einigen Tagen, als er sich in sicherer Entfernung glaubte machte er Rast dicht am Waldrand.

Er war hin und her gerissen in seinen Gefühlen: Hass, Angst und Liebe vermischten sich zu einer immer stärker werdenden Verzweiflung. Dazu kamen Legolas Schuldgefühle. Am Anfang leugnete er vor sich selbst, Schuld zu sein, da er meinte, dass Haldir ihn dazu getrieben habe. Dann aber merkte er, dass er schuld war, auch wenn nicht mit Absicht, da er den Pfeil auf ihn gerichtet hatte. Er ließ sich auf den Moosigen Waldboden fallen. Er wollte nicht schuld sein, an Haldirs Tod, er wollte nicht, dass Haldir stirbt, denn er wusste, dass er ohne ihn nicht mehr leben konnte.

Auf einmal hörte er eine bekannte Stimme:

‚Legolas!'

‚Éomer? Was machst du hier im Reich der Elben? Du weißt, dass sie Fremden nicht gut gesinnt sind!'

‚Ich weiß, doch ich bin deinetwegen hier! Ich habe Gerüchte gehört und ich möchte wissen, ob sie wahr sind!'

‚Was meinst du?' fragte Legolas verschüchtert.

‚Du weißt was ich meine!' antwortete Éomer, wissend, dass Legolas es wusste, denn schließlich ging es um ihn. Weinend fiel Legolas seinem Freund in die Arme:

‚Ich wollte es nicht', schluchzte er ‚ich wollte es nicht! Ich habe ihn umgebracht...'

‚scchht Legolas, beruhige dich. Wenn er tot wäre, dann wüssten wir es. Die Klagelieder der Elben erschallen über ganz Mittelerde, doch ich habe keines gehört. Mach dir keine Sorgen..., aber sag mir, wieso hast du auf ihn geschossen, obwohl du ihn liebst...?'

Legolas erzählte Éomer, genau vorgefallen war und dieser konnte seine Gefühle sehr gut verstehen und versuchte ihn mit Worten der Hoffnung und der Freude zu trösten, doch dies gelang ihm nur sehr schleppend und sie verharrten noch viele Stunden so.

Dann stand Éomer auf, um seinen Freund zu verpflegen, denn er merkte wohl, dass dieser sehr schwach war und lange nichts mehr gegessen hatte. Èomer mochte diesen Elben, er war ihm sehr ans Herz gewachsen. Doch er liebte ihn nur als Freund nicht als Geliebten und das war auch gut so, denn das hätte weder ihm noch Legolas weitergeholfen. Doch ihre Freundschaft und Zuneigung zueinander war trotzdem groß und so bleib Éomer, ungeachtet seiner Pflichten als König von Rohan, bei ihm und sie beschlossen den Anduin zu überqueren, sich an der Waldgrenze des Düsterwaldes nieder zu lassen und so Legolas Verfolgern zu entgehen und trotzdem weiter möglichst dicht an Lothlorien zu sein, um Wandernden, die in ihre Nähe kamen, Neuigkeiten abzuverlangen. Doch viele sahen sie nicht und diese Wenigen wussten auch nicht viel und so entschloss Legolas nach etwa 8 Tagen nach Lothlorien zurückzukehren und sich seiner Verantwortung zu stellen, auch um endlich Nachricht zu erhalten. Éomer wollte ihn begleiten, doch Legolas überredete ihn nach Edoras zurück zu gehen, da er ihn nicht in diese Sache verwickeln wollte. Und so gingen Beide ihren Weg...


	10. Was hab' ich mir dabei gedacht?

Was hab' ich mir dabei gedacht?

Plötzlich wurde Legolas gepackt und auf den Boden geworfen:

‚Rúmil, Orophin, wir haben ihn!'

Er hatte nicht einmal die Chance gehabt, sich ihnen freiwillig zu stellen, da sie ihn früher aufspürten als er sie. Legolas lag auf den Boden und versuchte verstört sich aufzurichten. Dann sah er die Brüder, wie sie sich ihm näherten.

‚So sieht also der Elb aus, der meinen Bruder töten wollte.' Sagte Orophin mit zorniger Stimme.

‚Den tot sollst du finden, sollte unser Bruder sterben!' fügte Rúmil hinzu.

Legolas wurden die Hände zusammengebunden und er wurde abgeführt. Er wollte ihnen alles erklären, sagte, dass es nicht seine Absicht war auf Haldir zu schießen, wollte wissen wie es ihm geht, doch seine Worte fanden kaum Zuhörer unter dem Gefolge. Nur einer war sehr aufmerksam und versuchte sich aus Legolas durcheinander gesprochenen Sätzen etwas zusammenzufügen was Sinn ergab. Doch sprechen konnte er nicht mit ihm, da Orophin es allen Gefährten untersagt hatte. Dann wurde er in ein dunkles Verließ tief unter dem Erdboden des Waldes gebracht.

‚Freikommen sollst du erst, wenn unsrer' Bruder selbst dir verziehen hat!'

Legolas bekam etwas Brot und Wasser und die Kammer wurde geschlossen und viele Tage lang blieb Legolas allein in der Dunkelheit bis die Tür schließlich erneut geöffnet wurde.

Rúmil war es, der zu Legolas kam. Er hatte Mitleid mit ihm und er wollte wissen was vorgefallen war, warum er auf seinen Bruder geschossen hatte. Doch Legolas wollte nichts sagen. Zu große Furcht hatte er vor seiner Reaktion, würde er ihm verraten, dass er mit seinem Bruder zusammen war.

Rúmil nahm den Gefangenen in die Arme. Viel mehr als Mitleid empfand er für ihn, doch wusste er nicht, wie er es ihm sagen sollte. Legolas war zunächst etwas verwirrt, doch er begann die Wärme und Zuneigung, die ihm Rúmil gab, zu genießen, denn viel Schmerz hatte er in den einsamen Tagen der Dunkelheit gefühlt und nun war endlich jemand da, um ihn zu trösten, denn selbst der Tapferste vermag nicht lange in der Dunkelheit überleben.

Legolas legte seinen Kopf gegen Rúmils Oberkörper, während dieser ihm über das goldblonde Haar strich und seinen Kopf sanft küsste. Dann zog er ihn zu sich hoch und küsste ihn und schon bald wehrte Legolas sich nicht mehr gegen den Kuss, doch plötzlich stieß er Rúmil von sich:

‚Nein! Das geht nicht...'

‚Warum geht es nicht?' fragte Rúmil verwundert.

‚Weil ich deinen Bruder liebe!'

‚Orophin? Du liebst Orophin? Dieser Idiot. Er hat gesagt, er hasst dich, nur um dich für sich zu haben, ich mach ihn fertig...!'

‚Nein, das verstehst du falsch...'

‚Was gibt es da denn falsch zu verstehen?' erwiderte Rúmil und wollte gehen.

‚Warte! Ich meine nicht Orophin...'

Abrupt blieb Rúmil stehen: ‚Hhhaldir? Sag mir, wenn du ihn liebst, warum wolltest du ihn dann töten?'

‚Er, er hat... er hat mit mir Schluss gemacht und ... ich denke er hatte etwas mit einer Frau... wahrscheinlich schon lange bevor wir zusammen waren.'

‚Deswegen wolltest du ihn töten? Bist du verrückt?'

‚Nein... ich wollte ihn nicht töten... mir ist die Hand ausgerutscht... ich wollte den Pfeil nicht abschießen!'

‚Wenn du ihn nicht abschießen wolltest, wieso hast du ihn dann erst auf den Bogen gespannt und auf ihn gezielt? Ich muss jetzt gehen!'

‚Nein warte... sag mir wie es ihm geht! Bitte!'

Rúmil drehte sich noch einmal um und blickte wütend auf Legolas: ‚Wenn du es genau wissen willst: Er hat nichts mehr gesagt, seit der Pfeil ihn getroffen hat. Du kannst froh sein, wenn er irgendwann aufwacht und dir verzeiht, damit man dich frei lässt.' Er warf etwas Brot und eine Flasche Wasser zu ihm und ging dann, die Tür fest verriegelnd.

Es war nicht nur die Wut, dass er seinen Bruder ins Dunkel gestürzt hatte, die er plötzlich erneut spürte, es war auch ein verletztes Selbstwertgefühl, dass er ihn abgelehnt hatte, das ihn dazu trieb Legolas vorerst nicht mehr zu besuchen, auch wenn er eigentlich Mitleid und Zuneigung empfand.

Und Legolas war bewegt von den Worten Rúmils, denn ihm wurde bewusst, dass er Haldir irgendwo in seinem Unterbewusstsein vielleicht doch töten wollte und er selbst wollte am liebsten dafür sterben, dass er dem Elb den er liebte so viel Unheil zugefügt hatte. Denn auch der Kuss mit Rúmil verschaffte ihm nicht grade ein reines Gewissen, was Haldir betraf.

P.S.: Sorry wegen dem Fehler mit dem mir statt mich benutzt gg, ist mir erst aufgefallen, als ich den Text auf meine HP tun wollte. Fehler ist dadurch entstanden, dass ich eigentlich was anderes schreiben wollte gg, sorrry! Und sorry wenn in Vergangenheit/ Zukunft Fehler passiert sind/ passieren, die wie dieser irgendwie den Ernst der Aussage unscheinbar machen lol, zum 100. Mal sorry und danke für Euer Verständnis.


	11. Tageslicht

**Chapter 11 – Tageslicht**

Ändern sollte sich alles erst, als Haldir endlich aus dem ‚Koma' erwachte. Tief war sein Schmerz zwar noch, in vielerlei Hinsicht, doch er wollte diese schrecklichen Qualen endlich beenden, an denen auch er selbst zu großen Teilen schuld war. Er bereute es, die Beziehung mit Legolas beendet zu haben und nichts wünschte er sich mehr, als seinen Liebsten jetzt in den Armen zu halten. Umso grausamer war es für ihn zu erfahren, dass Legolas schon seit Wochen in einem dunklen Verließ gefangen war. Er ließ ihn sofort, gegen den Willen seiner Brüder, zu sich bringen.

Auch wenn seine Brüder es für zu gefährlich hielten, wollte er mit Legolas allein sprechen. Endlich hatten sie die Gelegenheit alles aufzuklären was passiert war. Und Beiden sahen sich selbst Schuld an allem und so hatten sie Angst, der jeweils andere würde ihm mit Kälte und Vorwürfen entgegentreten und so kam es nur langsam zu einem vernünftigen Gespräch.

Haldir sprach mit zittriger Stimme und vorsichtig in seiner Wortwahl. Er erzählte Legolas, dass er ihn aus Angst ihn irgendwann an eine Frau abgeben zu müssen verlassen hatte und dass die Frau, mit der er ihn sah, tatsächlich eine Frau war, die er sehr gern hatte und mit der er sich eine gemeinsame Zukunft erhofft hatte. Doch er hatte sie erst kennen gelernt, nachdem er ihn verlassen hatte und an dem Abend, als Legolas auf ihn geschossen hatte, wollte er ihre Beziehung beenden, da er sich noch nicht über seine Gefühle im Klaren war.

Legolas ging ein paar zarghafte Schritte auf Haldir zu.

‚Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun! Es tut mir leid Haldir... ich liebe dich doch!'

‚Ich liebe dich auch' erwiderte Haldir. Er überbrückte die letzte Distanz zwischen sich und Legolas mit einem großen Schritt und begann ihn zärtlich zu küssen, als dieser ihn zurückwies.

‚Ähm Haldir? Heißt das, dass wir jetzt wieder fest zusammen sind?'

‚Ja, natürlich, es sei denn, du hast etwas dagegen einzuwenden.' Antwortete Haldir erschrocken.

‚Nein... es ist bloß... da gibt es noch etwas... das solltest du wissen.'

‚Und das wäre?'

‚Ich habe jemanden geküsst.'

‚Wwwas? ‚

'Haldir, bitte. Ich halte es nicht aus, wenn du sauer auf mich bist. Bitte sei nicht sauer! Es tut mir leid und ich bereue es.'

‚Und? Wer war der Glückliche?' fragte Haldir, ihm war seine Enttäuschtheit deutlich anzumerken. Er wusste zwar, dass er sich selbst genug zu Schulde kommen hatte lassen, als er versuchte eine Beziehung mit einer Frau einzugehen, doch er hatte so sehr gehofft, sein einziger Mann zu bleiben. Doch jetzt hatte er jemanden geküsst, so wie er ihn geküsst hatte und diese Vorstellung war für ihn unerträglich und er wollte die Person, die er geküsst hatte, am liebsten erwürgen.

‚Das ist doch nicht so wichtig Haldir. Bitte, vergiss es einfach. Ok?'

‚Nein ich werde es nicht vergessen! Und wenn du es mir jetzt nicht sagst, dann lasse ich dich wieder ins Verließ sperren.' Sagte Haldir ernst, wissend, dass er dies aber nie wirklich tun würde.

‚Das ist Erpressung. Das kannst du nicht machen!'

‚Ach glaubst du das? Vielleicht sollte ich meine Brüder rufen und ihnen sagen, dass du dich mir gegenüber nicht angemessen verhältst'

‚Nein. Nicht die. Haldir bitte!'

‚Orophin?' rief Haldir, mit mittlerer Lautstärke, denn er wollte ihn ja nicht wirklich herbeirufen.

‚Haldir nein!. Ist ja gut. Ich sag es dir ja. Aber es wird dich nicht grade freuen, denn... Rúmil... es war Rúmil...' Legolas senkte schuldbewusst seinen Kopf.

‚Rúmil? Mein Bruder, du stehst auf meinen Bruder? Man Legolas, musste das sein? Wieso ausgerechnet mein Bruder, auf den ich nicht wütend sein darf, denn schließlich tut er alles für mich. Du tust mir echt weh, Legolas.'

‚Sag mal, was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Glaubst du, mir tut es gut, dass du etwas mit einer anderen Frau hattest? Erzähl doch mal. Hm?'

‚Da gibt es nichts zu erzählen! Sie war einfach zu gut erzogen.' Lachte Haldir, hörte aber schnell wieder auf, da er wusste, dass es nicht angemessen war. Doch dann nahm er seinen Liebsten in die Arme. ‚Du hast Recht. Lass uns das alles vergessen. Ich kann dir verzeihen, wenn du mir verzeihen kannst. Ich will nur, dass du bei mir bleibst und deinen warmen Körper an meinen schmiegst und mir zärtliche Küsse gibst! Bitte versprich mir, dass du mich nie verlässt! Ich möchte für immer mit dir zusammen sein!'

Legolas versprach es und begann Haldir erst zärtlich und dann immer leidenschaftlicher zu küssen.

-------------------------------- ----------------------------- -------------------------- --------------------------- ----------------------------- -------------

P.S: Ich muss mich mal wieder entschuldigen. Hab im letzten Chapter unverständlicher weise geschrieben: ‚ich glaube er hatte etwas mit einer Frau ‚wahrscheinlich schon lange bevor wir zusammen waren.', das soll heißen, dass Legolas meint, dass er seit dem was mit der hat, deren Verhältnis also noch immer da ist, während er mit ihm zusammen ist sozusagen.

PSPS: Ich bitte um reviews


End file.
